


Hardly Proper...

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, JUST, Smuff, but not very smutty, hints of smut-to-come, i am always merintrash, just a little bit saucy, merintosh, newlyweds being newlyweds, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: When her Mum isn't there to scold her about how to be more regal, Merida and Macintosh get up to a bit of newlywed mischief = and neither of them regret it one bit.





	Hardly Proper...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user thereisnolumos on April 23, 2016.

Merida could practically  _hear_  the scolding she’d get about what constituted “proper” queenly behavior – and what did not – if her mother could only see her now. Thankfully, her Mum was occupied elsewhere at present – Elinor was out with Merida’s brothers on a daylong goodwill trip visiting the people in several of Dunbroch’s smaller villages.

So there was no one to protest when, after a miraculously short council session, Merida took Macintosh by the hand and drew him stealthily down the castle’s corridors in the direction of their rooms. There was no one to reproach them when, halfway there, Mac impatiently pulled her into an alcove behind a stout suit of armor and pressed his warm lips to her throat.

Mercifully, there was no one there to see when his hands started to wander – one sliding downwards to hike up the heavy skirts of her gown and slip beneath, the other tugging down the neckline of her bodice. His mouth trailed in the wake of the retreating fabric – nipping, sucking, and pressing kisses that set sparks alight under her skin.

And Merida found herself increasingly grateful that there was no one there to admonish her for the way they stumbled down the hall towards their suite – half tangled up in each other the entire way – pausing every few steps to kiss and touch, their muffled gasps and moans breaking the still silence that surrounded them.

(She silently offered up a special oath of thanks that no one caught her in the middle of working a love bite into a spot on Mac’s collarbone while she had him pressed up against the outside of their door –  _he’ll have enough trouble trying to cover that with his plaid tomorrow, we really don’t need to be interrupted now,_  she mused).

They finally made it inside their bedroom, shutting the door behind them and locking themselves securely away from even the remotest chance of any prying eyes or wagging tongues. Though, to be honest, in all likelihood no one at court would  _openly_  offer any comment on the newlywed couple’s behavior –  _except_  for Elinor.

They tumbled down onto their bed and Merida wove her hands into Mac’s hair, tugging his mouth up to hers for a long, slow, deep kiss. She had one last half-thought before her mind went blissfully blank.

 _Thankfully what my mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her_.


End file.
